


【柱斑】暖光

by hanshanvst



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanvst/pseuds/hanshanvst
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【柱斑】暖光

【柱斑】暖光

千手柱间在晨光中醒来。

窗外景色正好，阳光将一切笼罩，撒上了一层金边，宇智波斑在他怀里熟睡着，裸露在被子外的雪白的皮肤上还留着点点红.痕，彰显着昨夜的激.情，漆黑的头发如同鸦羽一般洒落在白皙的肉.体上。千手柱间看着怀里的人，微微用力将他抱紧，觉得自己抱住了自己的整个世界。

千手柱间慢慢坐起身，轻轻地低下头，在宇智波斑的头上落下一个吻，警惕性极高的宇智波斑因为这个动作扭了扭身子，却因为被千手柱间抱在怀里所以动作不大。千手柱间的气息让他感到无比地安心，所以他仍然静静地沉睡着，平日里总是桀骜不驯的脸上此刻却一片安详。无论何时，千手柱间的存在总是能让他感到放松，让他明白这个世界的美好。

伸出手将木遁查克拉集中在手掌，千手柱间将刚才起身时从宇智波斑身上滑落的被子往上提了提，遮住了大片泄露的春.光。慢慢伸出手抚摸上宇智波斑的腰.部，用查克拉刺激着穴.道，按摩着宇智波斑因为激烈的情.事而酸疼的腰肢。温暖的手和温和的查克拉让宇智波斑舒服地哼哼着，整个人都窝进了千手柱间怀里。因为处于半梦半醒之间，再加上千手柱间让他安心的怀抱，宇智波斑整个人都放松了下来，就像一只被摸舒服的大猫一样，撒娇地蹭着千手柱间宽厚的胸膛。

千手柱间笑了笑，继续着手上的按摩。真该让那些害怕斑的人来看看斑现在的样子，估计他们就说不出什么话来了吧？不过他可没有那么大方，会让别人看到只属于自己一个人的风景。手上的动作一刻不停，从腰部慢慢移到了隆起的腹部，加大了查克拉的输出，来喂养宇智波斑肚子里的孩子。

天知道当他发现宇智波斑给自己生了孩子时那种惊讶和隐秘的欣喜。斑是他的天启，是他的世界，如果没有宇智波斑，千手柱间就再也没法拥有完整的心。他用整个前半生来追逐宇智波斑，希望和他结盟，不在敌对。这个人的面容，声音，这个人的一切成为他前进的动力。千手柱间不敢想象，如果有一天宇智波斑消失在了他的世界，他会怎么样。千手柱间因为宇智波斑而完整，如果宇智波斑消失了，那么这个世界将再无千手柱间。

哪怕是千手柱间再心大，面对他和宇智波斑那比尾兽还多的孩子依然感到头皮发麻。更恐怖的是，这些孩子不仅在数量上超过了尾兽，质量上也一样。宇智波斑就是若火太夫的真相让他感动又愧疚，在知道神道的仪式后他一方面对自己居然让斑吃了那么多的苦感到伤心愧疚，一方面却高兴于宇智波斑对他的重视，不然那么多的孩子对于斑的负担那么大，斑却还是养大了他们，其中一大原因绝对是因为他们是千手柱间的孩子。

而且，在两族敌对之时，面对敌对的千手一族的新任族长，宇智波斑没有痛下杀手，也没有将他弃置不顾，反而救了他，将他保下。之后在神器作用下，他对斑做了那么过分的事，斑也没有杀他，反而将他送到了安全的地方。斑是一个温柔虔诚的人，千手柱间从来都这么认为，坚定不移。

之后斑怀了他们的孩子，一个人生下了他。千手柱间不敢想象这是多么地危险和痛苦。何况因为仪式未完成的原因，斑生下了好多个孩子，而他却什么都不知道，没法陪伴和安慰斑，甚至因为扉间的运作和村子的原因和斑渐行渐远。这让斑孤注一掷地离村出走，那时候千手柱间只觉得天都塌了，他暴怒地压下了千手扉间要将斑列为叛忍的提议，想要不管不顾地去将斑带回来。那段时间他经常和扉间争吵，他想要消除扉间对宇智波，对斑的偏见，而扉间则认为斑蛊惑他，觉得他太关注斑而混浊了判断。

千手柱间无数次感谢自己那时候坚定不移地站在斑那边，没有被扉间说服。天知道宇智波泽就在次空间看着他们的争吵。如果那时候他没能坚持立场，他和斑，就会走到最惨痛的结局，而他则永远不会知道自己和斑有孩子。

在他和斑终于能够和解，再一次并肩而行，甚至更进一步之后，大概是因为他们日子过得太逍遥的原因，宇智波斑居然又怀孕了！且不提因为这个而三观尽碎的忍界人民，宇智波斑本人恼火地把器灵怼上了天，得到了他们两个契合度太高，又是阴阳两极，怀孕是正常的答案，气得宇智波斑把他拉出村，打出了一个大峡谷的壮举。闻风而来的不怀好意的希望趁宇智波斑“怀孕虚弱”的时候来占便宜的别国忍者被吓得屁滚尿流，坚持说这是木叶的阴谋，放出不实谣言来吸引注意，实际上却想攻占五大国。

听到这个消息，脾气暴躁的宇智波万里呵呵一笑，然后就怼上了五大国，一个人把其他几个影打得好不凄惨，被迫签订了许多割地赔款条约。宇智波万里更是放出话来，他说，

“你们有本事传流言，就不要怕我把流言坐实！”

很好，很棒，很有气势，也很宇智波，几乎所有别有用心的人都乖乖地缩起了脖子，除了一些人疯狂地抨击宇智波万里不守规矩等罪状，整个忍界安静如鸡。

之后他的大哥也发话了，素有笑面虎之称的宇智波泽全程带着微笑，敲诈了所有不怀好意的人一大笔让人肉疼的赔款后，微笑地表示自己弟弟还小，身为大人不要和孩子计较。原话是这样的：

“是你们先以大欺小，以多欺少，我弟弟还是个孩子，万里只是脾气暴躁了一点，可还是个好孩子，他都大人不计小人过了，你们这些长辈还在这里斤斤计较，是不是有点过分？”

所有人都差点被气吐血，然后他们想起宇智波泽和宇智波万里剩下的几个兄弟姐妹，都不吭声了。

“都是欠的。”

宇智波燎原评价道。

无论外界如何波涛汹涌，木叶内部倒是平静地很，火影大人带回来一堆孩子说这些都是他的亲生孩子的事例在前，孩子们的母亲是宇智波斑的事件在后，不就是怀孕吗，都那么多个了，再多来几个也没什么。在这种氛围下，千手柱间就把火影的工作全部推给扉间，然后陪宇智波斑养胎去了。

前几胎都是在千手柱间不知道的情况下生产了，所以对这一胎千手柱间非常关心，把宇智波斑照顾地无微不至，小心翼翼的态度让宇智波斑又揍了他一顿。其他孩子对于这一切喜闻乐见，就这样过去了几个月，怀孕到了后期，也许是因为体内胎儿的压迫，宇智波斑的性..欲变得极为旺盛，前几胎千手柱间不在，他就将这转变成了战斗欲.望。现在千手柱间就在他身边，也和他心意相通了，于是他们顺理成章地滚上了床。

千手柱间喂完查克拉，轻轻地拍了拍宇智波斑隆起的腹部，让里面的两个小家伙安静下来。这一胎是双胞胎，这让宇智波斑松了一口气，他一直担心会是非常多的孩子。千手柱间高兴地把宇智波斑抱着怀里，细心呵护着，直到被不耐烦的宇智波斑赏了一拳。

与宇智波斑结.合的感觉不仅仅是通常的肉.欲，更像是灵魂的交融。在两米多的大床.上，他和宇智波斑互相亲吻，在彼此的身上留下自己的印记。千手柱间恢复力极好，但他却愿意抑制一下恢复力，让宇智波斑留下的抓.痕咬.痕能够在自己身上多留一会。仙人体的持.久.力是惊人的，宇智波斑经常被千手柱间干.到泣不成声，双.腿不断地颤抖，体力完全耗尽，但他却还是会去拥抱千手柱间，哪怕这会让千手柱间更加兴奋。他们两个的交..合是相.交，也是博弈。

最开始，千手柱间还会顾及着宇智波斑怀孕的身体，后来他被宇智波斑摁倒在床上，被告知有着图腾的保护，不会有任何事，还伴随了宇智波斑的种种挑衅和宣战的言论。看着连双.腿都合不拢，不断颤抖着身体却还在挑衅他的宇智波斑，千手柱间回应了他的挑战，让宇智波斑躺在他的怀里，不断地被干.到高..潮，但却在宇智波斑呻.吟中，放慢了速度，让宇智波斑能够适应他的进攻。

最后宇智波斑失神地到达了顶.峰，被.干.到昏迷，千手柱间也有些疲惫，抱着宇智波斑就睡着了。千手柱间将手伸到宇智波斑的腿.间，昨晚的液.体还积蓄在宇智波斑的体.内。千手柱间抽出手，慢慢将宇智波斑抱起，走进了浴室。放了一桶热水后，千手柱间让宇智波斑靠在自己身上，慢慢地打开了他的.双.腿，用手指撑开斑的后面，让白色的液.体不断流出。怀孕的人是不能泡澡的，千手柱间用毛巾吸满热水，拧好后动作温柔地擦拭着宇智波斑的身体。擦拭好后，千手柱间将宇智波斑轻柔地抱回房间，木分.身已经换好了崭新的床单和被子。

千手柱间将斑放入柔软的大床，将宇智波斑的双.腿架到肩头，然后用木遁查克拉去治疗使用过度的那个地方。之后又好好地喂了一下斑肚子里的宝宝。完成这一切后，千手柱间为宇智波斑盖被子后，去冲了个澡，然后爬上床，将宇智波斑搂在怀里。

看着宇智波斑安详的睡脸，千手柱间在斑的额头轻轻落下一个吻。

“斑，我爱你一生一世。”

时间悠长，岁月静好。


End file.
